


All Along

by Ailarii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft Iwaizumi, boyfriend shirt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailarii/pseuds/Ailarii
Summary: What are you supposed to do when you realize you have a crush on your best friend? For that matter, what do you do when you realize you’ve probably had one for years?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Gezeit](http://gezeit.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This fic was so much fun to write! I have to take a second to thank [myn_x](http://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x) for their support through this whole process! This fic would have turned out much different without it lol
> 
> Iwa suffers, but he's gonna be happy about it. Eventually.

Iwaizumi has to actively remind himself not to bounce his leg under the table. It’s a feat, but he manages it. Instead he occupies himself with picking at the pastry in front of him so he doesn’t have to watch Oikawa make googly eyes at his girlfriend of the moment.

Well, Iwaizumi has to chastise himself, since that’s not exactly fair. The two of them have been dating for months now instead of the usual week-or-two thing Oikawa had going on.

The length of the relationship doesn’t really matter, though. Watching Oikawa be sickeningly sweet with his girlfriend -- or, well, _any_ , of his partners -- always puts a bitter taste in Iwaizumi’s mouth. It’s been that way since highschool, and, usually, Iwaizumi can handle it. Oikawa being happy is more important than Iwaizumi being annoyed with PDA, but, lately, Iwaizumi just hasn’t been able to shake the annoyed feeling when he’s with the two of them.

Iwaizumi checks the time and pretends to groan in exasperation. “Hey, I forgot I need to finish up an assignment. I think I’m gonna head out, alright?”

Oikawa tears his gaze away from his girlfriend to pout at Iwaizumi. “Aww, do you have to?”

The look almost convinces him to stay, but then sees the girl’s arm shift towards Oikawa under the table and Iwaizumi pushes his chair back and fakes a reassuring smile. “Yeah, sorry, totally slipped my mind.”

Oikawa, seemingly not noticing what his girlfriend is up to, nods and smiles back. “It happens. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Sounds good,” Iwaizumi says and grabs his jacket. He’s out of there like a gunshot and running his hands through his hair as he groans.

Why is he so _bothered_ by them? Maybe he’s jealous, Iwaizumi reasons. Jealous of how happy they look -- Iwaizumi has never felt as happy in a relationship as Oikawa looks. He’s tried, really he has, but no one has ever clicked.

Iwaizumi scoffs to himself. To be honest, no romantic relationship had ever made him as happy or content as being with his best friend. That could also be one of the reasons he was so annoyed: whenever Oikawa was dating, Iwaizumi barely got to see him, especially the further into the relationship they got.

Today was the first day in a week he’d actually _seen_ Oikawa. They text almost constantly, which is nice, but Iwaizumi misses his friend. There’s no way he’ll tell that to Oikawa, though.

The last time Oikawa gave Iwaizumi too much of his attention while he was in a relationship it hadn’t ended well. Oikawa had been having some personal issues -- his grades weren’t where he wanted them to be, and some things were going on back home -- and he went to Iwaizumi because, Oikawa had said, “It just feels more natural to talk to you about this serious stuff, you know?”

Apparently he’d told his boyfriend the same thing and it had spiraled into a huge fight about how, even after “so long” together (read: two months), Oikawa still went to Iwaizumi with everything. Oikawa had apparently told the guy that, yes, Iwaizumi was his best friend and therefore he’d go to him with anything, and if the guy had a problem with that, he could leave.

That night the two of them had marathoned a bad soap opera and eaten more junk food than either of them cared to admit.

Oikawa had said that he’d never let a boyfriend or a girlfriend get in between them, but that was a hard promise to keep, especially in the beginning of a relationship. Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa tries, but he also knows that Oikawa wants to make it work with this girl.

So, Oikawa’s become more cautious about things that have ended previous relationships -- including spending “too much time” with Iwaizumi. They still call and text, and they hang out whenever they can, so it’s fine. Iwaizumi gets it.

Iwaizumi huffs and kicks a rock. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck, though.

But, at the end of the day, Iwaizumi knows if shit really does hit the fan, Oikawa would come to him. Oikawa hasn’t ever said so, but he doesn’t need to. The feeling is mutual, and it’s probably the only reason Iwaizumi hasn’t lost his damned mind yet -- not just knowing that Oikawa will always lean on him, but that he’ll always be there for Iwaizumi, too.

At the end of the day, as long as Oikawa is happy, Iwaizumi is happy. So, a few weeks later, in the middle of the night, Iwaizumi is furious.

The night starts off simple enough. Iwaizumi had been studying for a while and every now and then continues the conversation he and Oikawa are having through text. Around nine o’clock Oikawa tells him he’ll talk to him later -- apparently his girlfriend wants him to come over right that second.

Iwaizumi sends him off, pleading that Oikawa doesn’t tell him unnecessary details. Without the distraction, he’s able to finish his work before midnight, but he still can’t sleep. So, he figures it’s time to catch up on some shows.

Around the end of the third episode, Iwaizumi feels his eyes drooping shut but he doesn’t have the energy to get up and actually put himself to bed yet.

Just as he’s about to nod off, there’s a soft knocking at his door. Iwaizumi is surprised he heard it, to be honest, but he gets up. He can already guess who it is before he opens the door.

“It’s the middle of the night, Oikawa, what in the world -- “ He stops talking when he opens the door and sees Oikawa standing there. His eyes and nose are red and he’s wearing a pair of old sweats, sparkly green crocs, and one of Iwaizumi’s shirts (the one he thought he lost weeks ago).

Oikawa sniffles and tries to smile. “Hey, Iwa-chan. I’m sorry, I should have texted…. Were you sleeping?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “No,” even if he was, it didn’t matter. “What happened?”

Oikawa shrugs, still smiling even though the tears are starting to spill over. “I don’t know, she seemed fine this morning, and then I got there tonight, a-and,” his voice cracks and his shoulders shake and Iwaizumi rushes forward to pull him into a tight hug.

Yeah, Iwaizumi’s pissed, and he hates this girl for whatever she did to upset Oikawa this much.

They stand there until Oikawa is calm enough for them to make their way inside. Iwaizumi leads him to the couch where he’s able to pull Oikawa half into his lap and hold him silently while he blubbers out the events of the night.

The whole time, Iwaizumi is quiet, listening and letting everything sink in. His initial anger starts to ebb as he starts to realize that, yeah, these two are over, and instead Iwaizumi finds himself feeling something like joy. But, wait, that’s not right. Oikawa is still wiping his eyes and blowing his nose, obviously distraught. Why would Iwaizumi be happy about that?

“I just don’t get it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says in a small voice. “We were happy….”

Iwaizumi doesn’t know why, but it hurts, hearing Oikawa say that. He takes a deep breath and gently pushes Oikawa’s bangs from his face. “I know you were. But, from what you told me,” Iwaizumi bites his lip for a second, “she didn’t seem… right. For you.”

Oikawa huffs a laugh. “None of them do, do they?” He sighs. “You know I’ve only done the dumping, like, twice? What could possibly be wrong with me that all these people leave?”

Iwaizumi pulls away just enough to look Oikawa in the eyes. “Nothing is wrong with you, Oikawa. Don’t start with that, okay?” He pauses and glances down, suddenly unable to keep looking at the other. “You’re a great person, and I have no idea why any of those idiots let you get away.”

There’s a long pause, another sniffle, and Iwaizumi can see Oikawa nodding in his peripherals. “Okay. Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi looks up to see Oikawa smiling, but this time his eyes are dry -- they’re still red and puffy, but they’re dry. Good. He nods to the TV, “You wanna binge something stupid?”

“Yes, please,” Oikawa says.

They shift around until Iwaizumi is leaning back, half against the arm of the couch, with Oikawa curled up against his chest. Iwaizumi puts on the first thing he sees and tries to focus, but it’s difficult. Most of the dialogue goes in one ear and out the other.

Iwaizumi gently cards his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, trying to place what he’s feeling. There’s no way he’s simply happy that Oikawa got dumped. That’s ridiculous and Iwaizumi could never be happy about something that made his best friend actually _cry_.

But still, he feels warmth in his chest when he thinks about the fact that Oikawa came to him -- wanted to _be_ with him -- when he was feeling this down. Oikawa is here, with him, and not with that girl. He’s using Iwaizumi as a pillow and chuckling at a joke or something that was said in the show.

Iwaizumi’s hand runs down Oikawa’s head and neck to his shoulder, and he tugs at the fabric.

“Oi, this is mine, right?” His voice is quiet and soft, no actual annoyance in it.

Oikawa hums. “Mm-hm. Figured I’d try pretending you were with me before I came and bothered you. As you can see, that did not work.”

Iwaizumi raises his head to bat lightly at the back of Oikawa’s head and then return to sliding his fingers through the other’s hair. “Idiot, you know you can come over whenever.”

There isn’t a reply, but that’s alright. Iwaizumi knows Oikawa heard him.

It isn’t much longer before Oikawa’s breathing starts to grow more even and he’s laughing less at the show. Iwaizumi chances a peek at his face and sure enough, Oikawa’s eyes are closed. The idiot fell asleep. Iwaizumi allows himself a small smile and reaches over to grab the remote to switch the TV off. The room is dark and quiet now, all Iwaizumi can hear is Oikawa’s steady breathing.

Iwaizumi wraps an arm around Oikawa and tightens his grip, but is careful not to wake the other. How could anyone let this person slip through their fingers? Iwaizumi has never understood any of the people Oikawa dated. They always gave him up over the stupidest of reasons. Some of which, mind you, Iwaizumi happens to actually _like_ about Oikawa -- his devotion to volleyball; that childishly snarky attitude he sometimes gets when someone genuinely pisses him off; how, even when he’s dating someone, he still does his best to not leave his friends in the dust.

Anyone would be lucky to have him. If it were Iwaizumi, it would take a lot more than one fight to send him packing -- if that were the case he would have left years ago.

Iwaizumi holds Oikawa just the tiniest bit tighter. He’s jealous of the people Oikawa dates, if he’s being honest with himself. He always has been, and it’s not just that they take up so much of his friend’s attention. It’s that they can make him smile like they do. They can make Oikawa happy, they make him laugh, and Iwaizumi loves seeing Oikawa laugh, but it sort of hurts when it’s a boyfriend or a girlfriend who does it.

Iwaizumi wants to make Oikawa smile like he does when his girlfriend walks through the door. He wants to hear that lilt in Oikawa’s voice when he answers the phone and his boyfriend’s on the other line.

He wants Oikawa to look at him even a fraction of the way he looked at the girl who broke his heart tonight.

Iwaizumi’s breath catches in his throat and he feels something like a lead ball drop in his stomach.

_‘Oh,’_ he thinks to himself. That would explain a lot.

With a barely audible groan, Iwaizumi tilts his head back against the couch so he’s staring up at the ceiling. Why right now, of all times, does he have to have this stupid epiphany? He _likes_ Oikawa. His best friend. The one currently asleep in his arms and probably drooling on him.

Iwaizumi sighs and closes his eyes. He’s definitely not sleeping tonight.

 

~

 

After Oikawa leaves the next day, Iwaizumi has no idea what to do with himself. With Oikawa here, it was actually easier to keep his head on straight. When he had to focus on making sure Oikawa was okay, Iwaizumi didn’t have to think about his own problems.

But now Oikawa is on his way back to his place and Iwazumi doesn’t know what to do. What are you supposed to do when you realize you have a crush on your best friend? For that matter, what do you do when you realize you’ve probably had one for years?

When the hell did this even start? Iwaizumi thinks back to their childhood, middle school, high school, and their first year at college; there isn’t any one time he can pinpoint him falling for Oikawa. He just knows he did and it’s hitting him like a train.

After an hour of his thoughts going in circles Iwaizumi forces himself to study. He’s getting nowhere right now and it’s no use trying to figure out _how_ this happened. Not right now, at least. His current concern, rather, should be what in the hell he’s going to do about it now.

There’s no way he can go to Oikawa with this. Not right now. Of all the times to confess to someone, right after a breakup is probably one of the worst.

But does he even want to tell Oikawa? How would he even go about doing that? Does he call him? Text? Does he have to buy flowers or something? What kind of flowers does Oikawa like? Does he even _like_ flowers?

Iwaizumi shakes his head. This is irrelevant. What if he tells Oikawa and he doesn’t feel the same way? What if he’s creeped out by it? This one stupid realization could actually end their friendship.

So, maybe Iwaizumi doesn't tell him. Keeps it a secret until they die. Or maybe drift apart. Or maybe he’ll get over this stupid crush, that’s always a possibility. Yeah, he can just keep quiet and try to get a hold of himself. How long should that take? If Iwaizumi really thinks back, he can’t pick out when he started to like Oikawa, but he can deduce this has been a thing for at least a year or two. Maybe more.

Iwaizumi groans and runs his hands through his hair, wanting to yank the strands out. What if he never gets over it? Will he have to stew in his feelings and watch Oikawa eventually fall for ‘ _the one’_?

It was enough watching him flirt with strangers on campus before Iwaizumi figured this out. He doesn’t know how he’ll handle it now.

Iwaizumi curses under his breath and pushes away from his desk and throws himself on the bed. At least he can take comfort in the fact that, since he’s helped Oikawa through so many breakups, he knows Oikawa won’t be looking for anyone else for a while. A month or so, probably.

Maybe Iwaizumi can get it together by then and figure out what exactly it is he needs to do. In the meantime, he should study. Maybe if he drowns himself in schoolwork he’ll feel better.

He lifts his head to look at the desk only to drop it back down on the bed. Maybe later.

 

~

 

Iwaizumi never thought there were anymore things he could learn or notice about Oikawa. After so long together, they knew each other almost better than they knew themselves, so it’s a shock when Iwaizumi starts noticing quite a few, albeit small, things about Oikawa over the next three weeks.

Well, _noticing_ is probably the wrong word. More like, he’s finally letting himself see the things he subconsciously ignored up until now.

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa had long legs, but when he sees him waltzing about in short-shorts on a particularly warm day, Iwaizumi nearly swallows his own tongue. Those shorts aren’t new, Iwaizumi has seen Oikawa wear them every summer since he bought them three years ago, but now it’s _different_.

For Iwaizumi, there’s more to everything Oikawa does now. When he starts talking a mile a minute about a game or some TV show, Iwaizumi finds it harder to pay attention, instead focusing on Oikawa’s lips. How had he never noticed how soft they looked? Oikawa doesn’t even use chapstick as far as Iwaizumi knows, so _how_ do they naturally look like that?

Oikawa laughs and Iwaizumi can’t help smiling, too. It’s loud and boisterous and his eyes crinkle at the edges and light up before he squeezes them shut. It’s adorable and while Oikawa isn’t looking, Iwaizumi takes the chance to stare and take in the image that is Oikawa Tooru and, for probably the first time, notices that he’s got a few faint freckles on his cheeks and nose.

Iwaizumi’s breath catches in his throat because how on earth had he never noticed this before? It’s one of the cutest things he’s ever discovered and he doesn’t quite know what to do with this information. The only thing that can trump it is when he sees Oikawa going about his day in one of Iwaizumi’s hoodies or an old t-shirt of his.

Truthfully, Iwaizumi doesn’t mind and would actually love to see Oikawa in his clothes every day, but his curiosity gets to him and one day he asks, “Why do you keep stealing my clothes?”

Oikawa has the sense to look surprised for a second but then he shrugs. “The smell is familiar? I dunno. I’m depressed, Iwa-chan, let me live.”

Iwaizumi nods and lets it go. It gives him a sort of warm flutter in his chest to know that Oikawa is, apparently, soothed because of him.

 

~

 

A couple weeks later, Iwaizumi still doesn’t know what to do. That’s not to say he doesn’t know what he _wants_ , however.

It’s been a month since Iwaizumi realized he likes his best friend, and about two days since he figured out it’s probably something more than that.

Iwaizumi knows there’s no way he can keep this to himself, not forever. Hell, he doesn’t even know if he can survive Oikawa dating another person.

But he also knows he can’t tell him. Not yet, at least. Oikawa’s doing better, but he’s not over his ex. Mentioning anything now would be a shitty move on Iwaizumi’s part. So, he keeps quiet, and watches Oikawa closely.

Iwaizumi doesn’t even know if he’ll have the courage to tell Oikawa about any of this when he gets over his ex. At this point it could be any day now, and the thought of it terrifies Iwaizumi.

He thinks he could live with it if Oikawa just turned him down and they remained friends. It would hurt like hell, but he wouldn’t lose his best friend.

The part that scares him is Oikawa wholly rejecting him, pushing Iwaizumi away. He isn’t the type to do it outright, though. Not to Iwaizumi, at least. It would be slow, only noticeable if you were looking for it.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what he’d do if that happened, honestly.

He has time, though.  It’s only been a month, and the breakup was rough. He has to have time. He reminds himself of this fact right up until he spots Oikawa sitting next to some guy, close enough that their shoulders brush, and staring at him with his eyelids lowered into that expression Iwaizumi knows means he’s out of time.

 

~

 

The next two days are the most agonizing of Iwaizumi’s life. He ends up staring at his ceiling at 2 a.m. on a Friday night, just _thinking_. Sleep is impossible, but he doesn’t have the focus for anything else.

Iwaizumi knows he has to say _something_ to Oikawa about how he’s feeling. Seeing his friend flirting with someone else, even if it wasn’t anything serious, made Iwaizumi realize how much he needs Oikawa to know how he feels, even if all that comes about from it is Oikawa being more reserved when around Iwaizumi.

And yet, there’s still that nagging thought in the back of his mind, “What if Oikawa can’t accept me?”

Oikawa can honestly be cruel with his words or actions at times, something Iwaizumi knows all too well. He’s been with Oikawa for most of their lives and he knows what the man is capable of. There’s not really anyone they know who hasn’t been on the receiving end of Oikawa’s quick tongue. Iwaizumi may be one of the only exceptions.

Iwaizumi’s brows press together as he stares at his ceiling. That’s right, not once has Oikawa ever been an ass to _him_. Sure, he’s been annoying and maybe even snappy at times, but not to the extent Iwaizumi knows he’s capable of.

He doesn’t even know if Oikawa _could_ be nasty to him.

So why is he afraid, then? Iwaizumi knows that, even _if_ it happened, it would take something _big_ to turn Oikawa against him -- something bigger than this.

The realization should make this whole ordeal easier, but Iwaizumi continues to toss and turn. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but he knows it’s late, and only getting later. His eyes burn with the need for sleep, but Iwaizumi can’t bring himself to close them.

He sighs and buries his face into the pillow. The worst part about this entire thing is that he can’t even talk to Oikawa about it. Every time he’d ever had issues in his dating life, Oikawa had been there to offer advice or an ear to listen. Iwaizumi can’t have that right now, and it’s frustrating.

Throughout the past couple weeks Iwaizumi has thought of many things he wants to do with Oikawa -- new, almost terrifying things -- but at that moment Iwaizumi just wants to hear his best friend’s voice and talk to him about the shittiness of his life.

Iwaizumi reaches a hand out and pats around until he feels the hard edge of his phone. He turns it on and lifts his head to look at it.

Five a.m. Iwaizumi groans. There are a lot of reasons he’d love to be up all night because of Oikawa, but this worrying most certainly does _not_ make that list.

He needs to talk to Oikawa.

Without really thinking, Iwaizumi opens the messenger app and starts typing out a message.

> _Iwaizumi_ : come over whenever you’re free today

There. Maybe Future Iwaizumi will have the courage to talk to Oikawa, maybe he won’t. But that’s all that can be done about the issue at five in the morning. Iwaizumi puts his phone back on the nightstand and makes to turn over, but then he hears the telltale ping of his text tone.

“You’re kidding me,” Iwaizumi says to his phone.

With a definitely _not_ shaking hand, he reaches out to grab his phone again and turn on the screen. There’s a new message from Oikawa. Iwaizumi opens it before he can second-guess himself.

>> _Oikawa_ : I can literally be there in five minutes. You are a blessing Iwa-chan, I needed a reason to leave.

Iwaizumi doesn’t have time to take in what Oikawa could possibly mean by that. He’s only focused on the fact that Oikawa’s going to be here in _five minutes_. The weight of exhaustion leaves him in the wake of the bolt of panic that runs up his spine.

For a solid two minutes, Iwaizumi just lays there in his bed, staring at his phone screen. What the hell is he supposed to do? Maybe he can keep quiet and tell Oikawa he just wanted to hang out today, that he didn’t expect him to be awake before dawn. Yeah, that could work, definitely.

Iwaizumi gets up to throw on whatever clothes he can find and wonders, for a second, if maybe he should just tell Oikawa. Talk to him about everything and lay it all out for the both of them.

There isn’t long to wonder, though. Iwaizumi hears his front door knob jiggle before a quick, insistent knocking follows.

“Iwa-chan, come on. You _knew_ I was coming.” Oikawa’s voice filters, muffled, through the door.

Iwaizumi curses under his breath before stomping over to the door and throwing it open. “It’s five in the morning, dumbass, don’t be so _loud!_ ” He whisper-yells at his friend.

Oikawa rolls his eyes and walks forward, slipping past Iwaizumi and saying some sort of comeback but Iwaizumi isn’t really listening. He still has no clue how to approach any of the things he wants to say, but then something catches his eye and his thoughts come to a quick halt.

Sleep deprived or not, there’s no way he can miss the rather large hickey on Oikawa’s neck, or the rumpled clothing that Oikawa was definitely wearing yesterday.

Iwaizumi doesn’t even let Oikawa finish his sentence before he’s closing the door harder than necessary and calling out, “You have _got_ to be kidding me!”

Oikawa stops talking and looks at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. “What? What did I do?”

Iwaizumi can’t talk, he just gestures to Oikawa himself. “You! You, you came over _now_.” There’s only two reasons Oikawa Tooru would be awake at this ungodly hour, and since he doesn’t have a gym bag with him, Iwaizumi can hazard a guess as to what he was up to.

“ _You’re_ the one who texted _me_!” Oikawa snaps at him. “I wouldn’t be here at this weird hour if you hadn’t asked!”

Iwaizumi runs a hand through his hair and groans. “Don’t go telling me that, dammit.” Of course Oikawa would come over even if he’d been dead asleep.

“Are you alright?” Oikawa’s agitated tone ebbs when he notices the bags under Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Hey, have you slept tonight?”

“Of course I haven’t,” Iwaizumi bites out and presses the heel of his palm to his eyes.

Oikawa clicks his tongue and walks forward to put a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Come on, you need sleep. You’re too grumpy right now.”

Iwaizumi shakes off his hand and rolls his eyes. “I’m not pissed because I’m tired,” he says even though that probably has something to do with it.

“Then what in the world is going on?”

“You, Tooru!” Iwaizumi snaps before he can stop himself. “You and your eager promiscuity! Here I am, agonizing all night over whether or not I should ask you out, and you’re already out with some other person doing God knows what -- “ Iwaizumi cuts himself off with an aggravated sigh. “You, Tooru, already moving on and seeing a new person before I figured out what to do!”

Iwaizumi knows he sounds selfish, and he’ll probably reflect on that later, but for now he can’t stop himself from saying anything that comes to mind.

“I told you I needed a reason to leave!” Oikawa’s voice is as frustrated as Iwaizumi’s, but then there’s a beat of silence between them as they take in what Iwaizumi accidentally said. The anger fizzles and Iwaizumi’s eyes go wide as he raises a hand to his mouth.

“That… was not how I wanted that to go.”

Oikawa’s expression mirrors Iwaizumi’s. “Iwa-chan… you spent all night….”

Iwaizumi sighs and runs a hand over his face. “Yeah, but forget it, okay?” The startled expression on Oikawa’s face isn’t _bad_ per se, but it doesn’t seem good either. “Just, forget I said anything.”

It’s quiet for a moment too long and Iwaizumi can feel his shoulders bunching up and his back going rigid. Slowly, he moves his hand from his face and looks up at Oikawa, expecting to see disgust or anger.

Instead, Oikawa’s fingers are covering a barely-hidden, very small smile and he’s looking back at him with a look Iwaizumi has only seen directed at other people. It’s soft and the corners of his eyes are crinkling the smallest bit and something warm tugs in Iwaizumi’s chest.

“You like me, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what to say. “I…” He feels a blush finally creeping up to his cheeks and turns his head. “Yeah.”

There’s the quiet sound of Oikawa moving toward Iwaizumi, but he still keeps his head turned. The terror he feels in his gut is shifting into a nervous buzz that isn’t inherently terrible, but Iwaizumi is still cautious.

Oikawa’s in front of him now and when Iwaizumi still doesn’t move, Oikawa puts a hand on his shoulder. Iwaizumi doesn’t shrug it off this time, so Oikawa keeps going, moving it up along his neck, his jaw, until he can turn Iwaizumi’s head himself. Iwaizumi lets him and takes in a quick breath when he sees the bright smile on Oikawa’s face.

“How long?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I’ve only known for a few weeks.”

Oikawa laughs softly and drops his hand now that he has Iwaizumi’s full attention. “What sort of answer is that?”

Iwaizumi huffs and crosses his arms. “An honest one. I don’t know when it started for sure.”

Oikawa hums and nods. “It was definitely high school for me, though I admit I’m not quite sure of the exact date either.”

Iwaizumi’s slow, sleep-heavy mind takes more time than it should to process that. “You liked me?”

Oikawa nods, and this time it’s his turn to flush and look away, though he still keeps facing Iwaizumi. “Well, yeah. Still do.”

“How…? All those other people….” Iwaizumi doesn’t know how to phrase what he wants to ask, but Oikawa seems to understand.

“You never responded to my flirting, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sounds exasperated, but he’s still smiling. “So I tried to move past it, date other people. Sometimes it worked, but usually….” Oikawa trails off and shrugs. “A lot of them saw through me, too.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what to say. The best case scenario he even attempted to hope for was Oikawa reluctantly agreeing to go on just one date with him. But to actually like him back? To _have_ liked him for years?

Maybe it’s the sleep deprivation, maybe it’s the weeks of building stress that dissipated so quickly, or maybe Iwaizumi’s just _happy_ , but he feels his throat tighten and his eyes water and then he’s smiling the same bright grin as Oikawa.

“You like me back,” he says in a tight voice.

Oikawa chokes out a laugh. “ _You_ like _me_ back, Hajime.”

There’s a rush of relief that flows through Iwaizumi’s entire body. He can’t even imagine how Oikawa must be feeling in this moment, but he hopes it’s at least a little bit like what he’s experiencing.

Iwaizumi can feel tears starting to overflow and he doesn’t want to ruin the moment with an ugly crying face, so he reaches out and pulls Oikawa in so he can wrap his arms around him. Oikawa is quick to return the gesture and squeezes Iwaizumi against him.

They stand there like that, happy and laughing and just holding each other, letting the wound up energy settle until their breathing evens out and all that’s left is a giddy high.

Oikawa is the first to pull away and he looks down at Iwaizumi. “Hey, Iwa-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

The flush on Iwaizumi’s cheeks returns, but he doesn’t let himself think about it and instead nods. “Yeah.”

It’s soft, their first kiss being a brush of lips against each other that makes dull energy buzz underneath Iwaizumi’s skin. Then it turns into a second, a third, maybe a fourth kiss. Iwaizumi’s hand is in Oikawa’s hair and Oikawa’s arms are still pulling Iwaizumi’s body as close to his as he can.

When they stop, they don’t pull away from each other. Instead they press their foreheads together and take in the silence of the moment.

“Iwa-chan’s a good kisser,” Oikawa says quietly.

Iwaizumi wants to reply, give some snarky comeback, but what comes out instead is a long yawn that he can’t stifle.

“See, you do need sleep,” Oikawa says and finally pulls back from Iwaizumi.

“‘M fine.” Iwaizumi leans forward to follow Oikawa but finds his forehead presses to Oikawa’s shoulder this time. He stays there, though, even when Oikawa tries to wriggle away.

“No no, you need sleep. We both do.” Oikawa manages to pull back a little bit, but he keeps a firm arm around Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi lets Oikawa lead him to the bedroom and, with some protest, gets into his bed. When he doesn’t let go, Oikawa fumbles into the bed after him -- Iwaizumi thinks that Oikawa would have done it anyway, even if he hadn’t been pulled in.

“I’ll sleep, but you’re not allowed to leave. Not after all of that,” Iwaizumi tells him.

Oikawa nods. “I wasn’t planning on it.” They arrange themselves into a more comfortable position that lets Oikawa run his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. “Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Iwaizumi hums his acknowledgement and drifts off, trusting Oikawa wholly to keep his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk Haikyuu!! to me on my [tumblr](http://ailarii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
